Whatsoever a Man Soweth...
|image = HOS whatsoever a man soweth.jpg|region = Novigrad|location = The Alchemy Temple of Lilvani Gaunter's world|reward = 116 / ?? Depending on choices: * Caparison of Lament * Horn of Plenty * Bottomless carafe * 5000 * 156 * Information to guarantee a happy ending with Ciri *Iris|level = 36|previous = Scenes From a Marriage|enemies = Drowned dead (optionally) Witch hunters (optionally) Specters}}Whatsoever a Man Soweth… is the final main quest in the for . In this mission, Geralt of Rivia must decide whether or not to save Olgierd von Everec from Gaunter O'Dimm. The choice he makes results in the apparent death of one or the banishing of the other. Walkthrough Meet at the Alchemy Inn After retrieving the violet rose, Geralt goes to meet Olgierd's man at the Alchemy Inn, but when he arrives he finds Gaunter O'Dimm waiting for him. Before he can make his way to the merchant, a drunk intervenes and tries to talk to Geralt, causing O'Dimm to freeze time so they can speak without interruptions. O'Dimm then tells Geralt that in order to fulfill the remainder of their contract, Geralt has to bring Olgierd to meet with him at the Temple of Lilvani. O'Dimm then leaves, but not before killing the drunk for interrupting their meeting. Once time starts again, Geralt speaks to Olgierd's man and tells him to inform Olgierd to meet at the temple. The man then informs Geralt that Shani wants to see him. Final Goodbyes If Geralt chooses to meet with Shani, he finds her preparing to leave for the front lines to help as a medic for the soldiers. Geralt asks her if she found anything about Olgierd and she explains that she found someone who might know more about him, a Professor Premethine Shakeslock. When they reach the Academy, Shani will convince the guards to allow her in, and she will help Geralt get inside another way before she leaves. After taking care of some witch hunters, Geralt finds the professor's residence locked up, so he finds another way in through a balcony. However, using Aard appeared to not just weaken the balcony's door, but also the structural beam of the house. Making his way downstairs, he finds the professor, now blind, in a protective circle. After realizing its not his assistant, Shakeslock thinks Geralt was sent by O'Dimm, but relaxes after Geralt tells him he is a witcher. When asked about Olgierd, Shakeslock explains that he was sought out to learn about O'Dimm and how to banish the being as Olgierd wanted to end the pact he made. When questioned about this, the professor explains that after the von Everecs lost their fortune, Iris' family no longer accepted her relationship with Olgierd and, as she didn't want to cut her family ties, Olgierd sought out another way to win back Iris and learned of a man that could grant wishes. He made a deal with O'Dimm in exchange for sacrificing a loved one: either Iris or Vlodimir. Olgierd chose Vlodimir and the pact was made. However, he learned the hard way that O'Dimm grants what they wish for, not what they want, giving him a heart of stone that thus led to him having no more feelings for Iris and their marriage fell apart. Shakeslock then tells Geralt that to defeat O'Dimm, one must challenge the being to a game of wits by putting up for grabs the only thing O'Dimm cares about having: one's soul. After Shakeslock tells this to Geralt, the wooden support beam above their heads snaps and a bookcase begins to topple over. Geralt rushes in and keeps the bookcase from falling, but as the professor steps back, he slips on a bottle, pushing him out of the protective circle, and immediately breaks his neck. After the meeting, Geralt can meet Shani for one last goodbye and they leave as friends. In the Temple of Lilvani Geralt meets Olgierd at the temple and he delivers the violet rose, fulfilling the third wish, before O'Dimm appears in the moon light and informs Olgierd that he has fulfilled their contract. As Olgierd starts to rebut this, saying the final part of the contract required them to meet on the moon, O'Dimm makes the dirt beneath them blow away, revealing a mosaic floor of the moon. If Geralt did not meet Shakeslock, O'Dimm claims Olgierd's soul, but if Geralt did meet the professor, he has a chance to stop O'Dimm by challenging him to a game of wits, where if Geralt loses, O'Dimm could then claim both Olgierd's and Geralt's souls, but if Geralt wins, they both go free. Contract Fulfilled Should Geralt allow Master Mirror to take Olgierd's soul (whether or not Geralt met with Shakeslock), he will allow Geralt to ask for a boon (though Geralt can reject the offer): * To be as swift as the wind * Never go hungry again * A bottle of vodka that's always full * Money (5000 ) * Geralt can ask him to find Ciri, though O'Dimm will say it is beyond even his power. He will give Geralt advice on how to save Ciri from an unnamed danger (This will only be available if Ciri has not yet been rescued from the Isle of Mists): ** Making Ciri laugh when she feels defeated. ** That Geralt never makes Ciri feel like he sold her out. (only available if taken to meet Emhyr) ** When Ciri is scared, Geralt should encourage her, but not act in her stead. ** To allow Ciri to vent her frustration when she is betrayed. ** When she wants to grieve a friend, that Geralt should grieve with her. Once the two finish their business, O'Dimm departs. O'Dimm's challenge If Geralt sought out Professor Shakeslock, he can challenge O'Dimm to spare Olgierd von Everec by using his own soul as a wager, and O'Dimm will teleport Geralt into a miniature world and explain the rules of the challenge. After the cutscene in which O'Dimm recites the riddle which he wants Geralt to solve, players will resume control and the clock starts ticking once Geralt passes through the temple threshold. The bar representing Geralt's remaining time to complete the challenge will deplete over time (initially at a very slow but perceptible rate) and when Geralt investigates various points of interest in the miniature world. Most of the points of interest in the world are decoys designed to waste time and increase O'Dimm's enjoyment of Geralt's predicament. O'Dimm has also deployed specters in this world resembling blackened versions of monsters Geralt has fought before. These monsters can be ignored but they give XP when killed and shouldn't be difficult to defeat provided Geralt's level is comparable to the quest recommendation. Monsters will adopt the Foglet, Hym, and Gargoyle templates. If you're having trouble on how to solve the riddle, follow these steps: * Head down the path away from the temple. * When the path forks, ignore the point of interest on the left-hand side and follow the fork on the right. * Kill the Foglet specters. * When the path splits again, take the left (it'll look like 3 paths, but the far left is not part of the split) * Continue straight along the path and go under the bridge, then take the left path. When the path splits, go right and you'll see a red glowing point of interest. Defeat the Hym specter around here. If you want the Viper venomous silver sword (or the legendary version on a NG+) head up to the point of interest and take it out of the stone. * Facing away from the stone, head left and follow until the split, then go left, towards the house on the hill. * Defeat the two gargoyle specters in front of the house. O'Dimm will claim you're doing terribly, but ignore him and head into the house. There should be time to loot the items in the entrance hall. * Make sure you have at least half your health, then head towards the mirror. (Quen will not help here) * O'Dimm will taunt Geralt as time grows short. Rather than run around trying to find a mirror which won't be smashed by O'Dimm, heed the warning given by the Black Dog (provided Iris gave the rose) and look for the dry fountain in the courtyard. Geralt will give a similar hint to players if they've run around and smashed too many mirrors in this area. * Upon exiting the freefall from the hallway, the fountain is next to one of the mirrors to Geralt's far left on the ground level of the area. The mirror will explode as Geralt nears it, don't worry. Behind the mirror is the fountain, and past that is a stone wall which can be broken with Aard. That will cue the conclusion. * The fountain in the middle of the courtyard has a point of interest which can be examined. * Move up to the water source and use Aard. Journal entry : Having completed all of Olgierd von Everec's wishes, Geralt went to the Alchemy Inn, where he was to meet with the ataman's representative... : With Shani's help, Geralt managed to enter the Academy grounds and speak to a Professor Shakeslock, who had earlier helped Olgierd in his attempts to break the pact with Master Mirror. The professor revealed that O'Dimm could be cheated ''– ''one needed only propose a wager, and, as an inveterate gambler, he was ligely to agree to take one up on it. : If Geralt chooses to save Olgierd: :: Geralt took Professor Shakeslock's advice and proposed a wager to Master Mirror. Mirror agreed, but only if it was played out on his terms. He transported Geralt to a strange, dark world and made him solve a riddle. Geralt, who has always had a keen mind for such puzzles, soon found the solution and defeated Gaunter O'Dimm. Was this the last our world will ever see of him? No man can say... :: What mattered most at the moment, however, was that Olgierd von Everec was safe, and the pact which had bound him had been dissolved. : If Geralt chooses to leave Olgierd's fate to Gaunter O'Dimm: :: Geralt decided not to dispute the arrangement between Gaunter O'Dimm and Olgierd. The pact was fufilled, and Olgierd's life came to an end. Objectives * Meet Olgierd's man at the Alchemy Inn * Meet Olgierd at the Temple of Lilvani * (Optional) Talk to Shani at her home * (Optional) Follow Shani to the Academy * (Optional) Enter the Academy grounds * (Optional) Enter Professor Shakeslock's house * Find the solution to Master Mirror's riddle Notes *When visiting Shani, the stuffed piglet toy which Geralt won for her at the wedding during the Dead Man's Party quest, can be seen in one of the chests she packed. *At Professor Shakelock's home, if Geralt extinguishes all the candles on the protective circle an ominous sound will suddenly hiss through the room. pl:Kto sieje wiatr... Category:Hearts of Stone quests